Eating Healthy
by TheWeaselette
Summary: Seamus and Lavender have lunch in McDonald's. PostWar, Seamus/Lavender. Written for the 'Fast Food Challenge' on HPFC.


**A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, I know, but I feel so tired... School's started =)**

**EATING HEALTHY**

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Seamus Finnigan walked out of his flat on a busy London street. His girlfriend, Lavender, was right behind him, wearing an odd pair of violet pants she had bought in a 'Muggle Fashion for Witches' shop.

Seamus and Lavender were arguing, which was, quite frankly, nothing unusual for them. Their neighbours had often wondered whether to call the police when they heard crashes and yells coming from their flat, not realising that the young couple was simply practicing spells. Lavender had finally perfected her levitation spell, as she tried to levitate a breakable object on Seamus's head quite often. This time, their fight was over food.

"For Merlin's sake, Shay, do you not realise how unhealthy that is?" asked Lavender, running to catch up with her boyfriend.

Seamus rolled his eyes and stood, waiting for her.

"Lav, I've told you a hundred times already, you'll like McDonald's! Sure, the food might not be healthy, but it's delicious! Come on, I promised Dad!"

Seamus's father, Patrick, was proud to be a Muggle and he insisted on Seamus knowing more about his non-magical heritage, even if it meant eating food that was bad for him. He had taken Seamus to a fast food restaurant for the first time three years before, when his son was sixteen.

"But, Shaaay!" Lavender whined, finally managing to keep up. "I'm going to end up fat!"

Seamus rolled his eyes again and grabbed Lavender's hand. He dragged her to an empty, dark alleyway.

"Come on, Lav, do this for me?"

He took both of her hands. Lavender frowned and looked away.

"You can have a salad!" said Seamus. "I bet they're tasty! Please?"

He pouted and made a sad face. Lavender grinned at the sight.

"Oh, fine!" she said, finally giving up. "You know I can't resist that face."

She ran her hand his hair fondly, as they walked back onto the street.

"Healthy food has absolutely no taste," said Seamus with a frown. "Fast food restaurants, on the other hand, are amazing."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Healthy food keeps you _healthy_, Seamus. Things you eat in fast food restaurants are _not healthy_. It will make you fat and bald."

Seamus ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Unhealthy food _will not _make me bald," he mumbled, as if trying to convince himself.

After ten more minutes of walking, the couple had finally reached their destination. Seamus's mouth watered at the pictures hanging on the walls, pictures of tasty food they were about to eat. He also sensed the smell of the delicious, amazing...

"Seamus!" Lavender's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he asked, still thinking about food.

Lavender made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Stop daydreaming and focus!" she said. "You have to order, you know I'm lousy at using Muggle money."

Even though Lavender was a half-blood, both of her parents were, as well, and she had never met her Muggle-born grandparents. Seamus nodded and stood behind an old lady in the queue.

A few minutes later, it was his turn to order.

"Good mornin', how may I help you?" asked the young redheaded man behind the counter in a strong Irish accent.

Seamus looked at him inquiringly.

"You seem familiar," he said. "Have ya ever been to Waterford?"

They talked for a few minutes. It turned out that Aaron's (that was the man's name) cousin was Seamus's childhood friend. They remembered a party she threw that they both attended.

While Seamus and Aaron were talking, Lavender wandered around the restaurant, looking for an empty table. The smell of food was strangely alluring to her, not that she would ever admit it to Seamus. A few minutes later, he walked over to join her, holding two trays.

"What a funny bloke," said Seamus, obviously thinking about something his new friend had said. "He's given me his telly-phone number, but I still don't know how to use those things. I'll have to ask Dean."

Finally, Seamus and Lavender sat down. Lavender stared at her salad, looking a bit disappointed.

"So, Shay, what did you get?" she asked, staring at his food jealously.

Seamus grinned.

"Well, a cheeseburger, some fries, these little chicken things that..."

"All right, all right, I get it!" Lavender said, annoyed. Her stomach gave a loud rumble.

Seamus smiled placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a wrapped cheeseburger.

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly, seeing Lavender eye the packet hungrily. "I knew you'd give up on the salad!"

Lavender made a face at him. Seamus winked at her, unwrapped the cheeseburger and placed it in her tray.

"I wouldn't want my girlfriend to starve, would I?"

Lavender smiled affectionately and kissed him on the cheek.

"You truly are the best boyfriend a girl can have."

**A/N: Ugh, a fluffy end. Never mind, I'll live.**


End file.
